We are developing a Raman scattering laser scanning microscope. Our novel approach to spectroscopic imaging integrates a commercial optical microscope with a state-of-the-art acousto-optic device (AOTF) and an extremely sensitive low-light-level imaging detector. The instrument is now capable of near-diffraction limited spatial resolution for both Raman and near-infrared (NIR) absorption spectroscopic microscopy.